


Racing Days

by Enderheart13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drag Race AU, F/M, M/M, Racer!Dean, racer!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderheart13/pseuds/Enderheart13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, aka The Drag Demon, and Castiel Novak, aka The Asphalt Angel, are both jet car drag racers trying their best to get the highest times of the season. Dean, a veteran in the field, proves to be a tough opponent for Castiel and together they push each other to limits they didn't know they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racing Days

“Ladies and gentlemen, buckle up! It’s the start of this year's season and we’re welcoming some major players back to the game and bringing in some new faces!” People in the stands and in the grass cheered and screamed as cars either drive or were towed down the return lane, showing off for the start of the weekend. Their drivers waved to the crowds, smiling and pushing on the crowd. Dragsters and rocket cars made their way down, lining up behind the announcing tower to get safety checked and ok’d.

Many people wore shirts and other gear for their favorite racer, many of which were returning. Behind the stands was crowded with vendors of all sorts. Kids were running around a small park on the grounds as the adults discussed the day's events. Racers gathered in the grass with their trailers and cars, waiting for their turn to get in line and in the track. 

The first two cars ignited their engines, pulling up to the mark, getting their car ok’d by safety. Their engines rumbled in their ears, eyes trained on the christmas tree, waiting for the green light. It changed and the engines roared, flying down the quarter mile, placing the first times of the day. Drivers waited nervously as more and more times were placed, but as the day wore on tension loosened and most of them were laughing and talking together. 

The sun started to set and they started bringing out the more intense cars: top fuel, funny cars, wheel standers, and more. The people in the tower announced the nitro cars and after that was the main attraction of the day- jet cars. People screamed and cheered as cars hit speeds of just over 200 mph. Behind the announcing tower, the two jet cars were preparing for their first run. 

******  
A black car with neon green flames painted delicately up the front and sides ignited its engine, the crowd going silent for a moment before screams erupted from the crowd, most people putting in earplugs. A white car with black wings painted on the side and top joined in, tapping the gas a few times, getting the crowd hyped.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it seems to me the jet cars are up and running!” The crowd let out another chorus of cheers, and the ever growing louder cars tapped the gas a few more times, flames bursting from the back. The noises the cars were admitting, in short bursts, sounded a bit like guns firing, but it was so much more than that. 

“These are jet cars, people, engines found in planes!! Fighters!! In these cars are some of the most powerful engines ever to be put in cars.” The people in charge of safety gave the two cars the ok, pulling everyone to the sides and away from the back and front of the cars. “Here we have one of the fastest cars to ever hit the track, The Drag Demon!” A large part of the crowd went crazy, jumping up and screaming more than cheering. Steam bloomed from the back of his car, rising slowly. 

“And in lane two, oh boy, we have the Asphalt Angel, the first new jet we’ve had in years!” A good part of the crowd cheered, not many people had known he was going to be making an appearance. Whoever resided within the white car revved his engine, shooting a fast blast of steam from the back of his car, the loud echo of his engine ringing in people's ears. 

They got their engines going, adrenaline running through their veins. Fire shot out behind them, focused on the tree as the first double lights stopped blinking.

Then the second set.

Then the three yellow lights lit up and the green flashed and they took off, speeding down the quarter mile track. The crowd that had gathered freaked out as they hit the traps. “THREE OH ONE PEOPLE, THREE OH ONE!!” The announcers shouted. “This is a first, guys, a new comer breaking three hundred?” 

With their feet off the pedals the cars slowed down with the help of parachutes, sliding down the rest of the track. Their crew came to tow their cars through the return lane. 

“The Drag Demon still beat him, but he was close, y’all, he was close. Only ten miles per hour behind The Drag Demon, I’m thinking we’ve got a rising star on our hands.” The crowd cheered their agreements, the sound echoing up into the dark night sky. 

The man driving The Drag Demon got out of his car, checking it over and hooking it to his crew’s car before climbing on top of it for the ride down the return road and back to his trailer. He took off his helmet, running a hand through his short brown hair and placing the helmet next to him atop the car. He waved to the crowd, green eyes shining and smiling brightly. 

The person who was driving Asphalt Angel got out, slipping through the roof. People cheered as he emerged, and he turned to them, helmet still on. He stayed there for a moment, a little confused, and then a crew member walked up to him, telling him his time. His hands slammed down on the roof of the car and his crew laughed. He took off his helmet, shaking out his dark hair that had gotten flattened against his head. He looked excited, a timid smile on his face as he talked to his crew. They hooked up the car to the crew’s cart and he climbed on top of the roof, since there was no hood, just a giant hole for intake, as it was on most jet cars. He looked out into the stand with awe and surprise, he couldn't believe how many people were cheering for him. It took him a moment to register it before he started waving back to the crowd, tucking one of his legs underneath him to get comfortable. He got his time slip, staring at it for a while, tucking it into a folder once he got to his trailer. 

******  
“Holy shit, Dean, 314 miles per hour, that's a close record isn't it?” Dean, who was being addressed by his brother, slipped off the roof of his car, patting it a few times. “Sure is, Sammy.” He said, beaming with pride, more of his car than himself. Despite being a good few inches shorter than Sam, he still ruffled his hair, pulling him in for a tight hug.

Someone emerged from the trailer, walking over to Dean and hugging him briefly, parting with a rather tough pat on the back. “Nice job kid, ya did good out there.” Dean nodded, ducking his head at the praise. “Thanks, Bobby.”

A few people came laughing around the corner of the trailer, each taking their turn at congratulating Dean on a good first run. Drinks were passed around, and a “No beer for you, yet, Dean, you’ve still got another run.” from Sam. “Yessir.” He replied with faux disappointment. 

—

After putting the time slip away he walked out of the trailer, his crew surrounding him. Compliments and congratulations rang out around him as they cheered. They all sat down in chairs, talking about all the races.

Before he could sit down, someone came up to him and hugged him, “Nice job Cassie, you’re gonna do great this season.” They both smiled, “Thanks Gabe, glad to have you on the team.” Gabe smiled, “You’re stuck with me, brother, can’t get rid of me now!” He yelled, running over to the rest of the group, sitting down and joining the chatter. 

He walked over to the chairs, looking over to where the other jet car was parked before sitting down. They were set up similarly to his own group of friends and family but some of them seemed to be getting a little… tipsy. He laughed and joined his friends, talking excitedly about the earlier rounds and his second round coming up. 

******  
Dean was laying on the roof of his car, much to Sam’s protest, with his eyes closed, humming to himself. He had insisted on a few minutes to calm down from the earlier excited to collect himself before the second round, his official timed round. He sighed, sitting up, feet resting on the windshield. He looked around at all the cars and dragsters and front wheelers, finding himself in a moment he was finding to be more and more common. How on earth did he get here? To own one of the most expensive cars and have a life he had always dreamed of. He smiled, shaking the thought away before sliding gently down the car. 

He looked towards the drag strip. Noticing that the other jet car, Asphalt Angel, was parked only a hundred feet away. He looked over at Sam and Bobby and the rest of the crew, deciding to go check out the other car. As he neared, he noticed the driver leaning against the side of the car, who in turn spotted him approaching. He straightened up, waving as he walked closer.

“Hey there,” he said when he was in hearing range. “That’s a nice car ya got there. The name’s Dean.” He introduced himself, holding out a hand. The other shook it, “Castiel.” Dean smiled, “Well, nice to meet ya Cas, it’s good to see some new faces around here.” Castiel laughed quietly, agreeing. “I guess I’ll be seeing you out on the track again, huh?” He folded his arms, looking intently at Castiel, “Give it your all, kid.” Castiel looked at Dean, rather shocked. 

Dean smiled, waving goodbye as he walked back to his car, prepping it and hooking it up to Sam’s car to be taken to safety once more, ready for its final run of the night. Castiel stood there for a moment, watching as they towed the car away. He moved from his spot, turning around and laying his hands on the smooth curves of the roof of his own car, determined now more than he'd been earlier. “Let’s go, boys! Time to strap up!” He heard Gabe shout from behind him, and he helped them hook the car up and get it to safety for his second run. 

******  
“The last run of the night, for official season times, The Drag Demon in lane one versus The Asphalt Angel in lane two, the show down of the night.” Dean and Castiel shared a glance before slipping their helmets on, Dean grinning almost crazily while Cas looked determined to beat him. They got in their cars, igniting the engines.

The whine of the motors echoed through the drag way, people gathering in the stands to see the last run of the night. Dean revved his engine, blasting steam, smoke, and fire behind him, causing a small ruckus from the crew and safety. He laughed, turning on the mic and earpiece in his helmet. Not many drag racers had them, but Dean did and Sam had the other half. They talked while Dean got his car ready, making sure the engine was running properly and nothing- absolutely nothing- was unusual, to keep Dean calm. Sam reassured him everything would be fine and Dean’s end went silent except for a sigh and the constant whine of the engine. 

Castiel gave Gabe the thumbs up, and Gabe signaled that he was ready for the final safety check. He ignited the engine, checking that everything was running properly before tapping the gas to get to the mark, lined up right where he needed to be. The engine roared next to his ear, filling his mind as he shut out all other thoughts. The announcers got the crowd excited, attempting to talk over the short, loud bursts of noise the engines gave as they lined up. People went silent in anticipation as the whine of the two engines grew louder. Smoke blew back from both cars, and then it started.

Pre-stage.

Stage.

1,2,3 amber lights and then-

A single green light and the loud roar of jet engines filled the area as they raced down the track, eyes barely able to follow the cars. Dean hit the traps with 310 mph and Castiel hit them moments later with 304 mph. Dean yelled into the mic, startling Sam on the other end but soon everyone was cheering, all the crew, the announcers and the crowds. Times had been officially marked down and the end of the day marked the start of a new season.


End file.
